


Always There

by MemoriesofKpop



Category: Stray Kids, Straykids, skz - Fandom
Genre: Always There, Angst, F/M, TW- Suicide, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofKpop/pseuds/MemoriesofKpop
Summary: You are his world. He is yours.But where there is light, there is darkness. Where there is life, there is death.
Relationships: Bang Chan x Reader - Relationship, Bangchan, female reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Always There

Heart racing. Cold sweats forming. The feeling of suffocation and terror. Nothing but darkness surrounded him. All of the sudden, he was falling.

Sitting straight up with heavy breaths, Chan woke from his sleep. Taking a moment to look around and regain his sense of reality, he sighed. Despite knowing that his dream was nothing but an illusion, his heart refused to slow to a normal pace.  
Chan reached for his bedside table and took hold of his phone. 3:04am.  
He ran his fingers through his hair as another sigh left his heavy body. He gently tossed his phone onto the bed when it suddenly lit up. The bright screen caught his attention but what made him freeze in his tracks was the notification that had popped up.  
Immediately, he reached for the phone, fumbling throughout the whole process. With a quick swipe of the thumb, the text appeared before him.

“ChannNNnnnN heyee threer” 

Worry began to fill him from the pit of his stomach. “Hey. Are you okay? Where are you?” he replied.

“hEehhe imm jsut dribnking” 

“Are you with someone?”

“watttt. Wjhy wouldl I bee wihtt sommeonee”

“Where are you at? I’ll come get you”

“hehhhe yoouo alwys takkee suchhs goofds cares off mee”

“Send me your location. Are you sober enough to do that?” Something didn’t feel right to him. Something told him to call.

“ii jsut wantts to tells you thattt you areee coosllls and I love you”

“where are you?” he sent. Waiting just 30 seconds before placing the phone to his ear and listening to the dial tone. No answer. 

“hey. Are you okay?” he sent again.

Read.

“Hello?” he tried again.

Read.

“????” trying a third time. The three dots appeared on his screen and relief filled him. At least you were still here. They would disappear and reappear for a bit. Giving you a chance to reply, he simply waited with his eyes glued to his phone. After a moment, three words popped up that filled him with panic and dread.

“bye bye Chan”

He tried calling again right as he read those words but it was obvious that you were declining the calls with how quick it brought him to voicemail. Two….three….four calls. All declined. He got out of bed and went to find shoes with the phone pinned between his shoulder and ear and the dial tone rang. This time the familiar sound rang more than just two times. Having hope in you picking up, he waited impatiently.

“please… pick up… come on… pick up…” he began whispering to himself as he fumbled with his house keys. 

He ran into the abandoned streets with the dial tone still going, cursing his lack of a car or even any faster modes of transportation. His feet took him to the local clubs where he desperately scanned for your familiar face. Clubs to bars, there were no signs of you. He then headed to the playground where you had always loved to stargaze from the slides. Something about how the walls of the cold plastic made you feel just a bit warmer. All throughout, the constant calls and drawn out dial tone began to numb his ear. Or maybe it was the cold night breeze and the darkness that made him feel so.  
With his lungs beginning to fail him, he sat down on the lonely set of swings. His hand fell from the side of his head as he lowered the device. His phone had never felt so heavy, much like the feeling that consumed him. 

“Y/N (63)” shone brightly on his recently called list. He glanced up and noticed a small on the playground that connected various parts of the whole. 

It hit him. It hit him like a truck as adrenaline began to course through his veins.

He immediately stood up from the swing, causing the metal to clang against one another noisily. Breaking into a sprint, he headed towards the bridge where you had first met.

As he neared the tall bridge that overlooked a beautiful, and grand, river that felt like an ocean of its own, he caught sight of a familiar figure. Yours. Sat calmly on top of the edge. The wind gently blowing through your hair as you gazed up at the bright moon up above.  
“Y/N!” Chan called out as he made a mad dash towards you. Hearing the distant call, you turned towards him only to see him just a few feet away. A smile lit up your face as the tears in your eyes made them twinkle and shine like they had never before.  
But then he saw a pile of blood red right by you and the panic in him rose even more.  
Immediately Chan grabbed for you to pull you out of a potentially harmful place but his hands went right through you. Confused, he stared at his arms. He looked back up only to find you gone but the red remained. Everything was so red. 

“Wh…what?” he stuttered, stepping back but tripping over his own feet. He fell with a thud but he didn’t care. He was beyond confused. The blood began to creep onto his hands and climb onto his arms.

Without a moments noticed, a rush of memories rushed him, causing him to grip onto his head tightly. 

“..an!....Chan!... I found him! He’s over here!” a voiced rang through the barren streets, followed quickly by a stampede of footsteps. He ignored them. He couldn’t do anything else but ignore them. The voices. The sounds. Everything was too much for him right now. A scream escaped from his throat that he didn’t even recognize as his own. 

Strong arms gripped onto his body and pulled him up and away from the rushing waters below.

“Chan! You can’t keep running off like that! Did you know how worried we all were? Your mother will be livid when she hears that you ran off again!” an older lady scolded. Two men held tightly onto his arms, helping him stand but also keeping him in place. “You really shouldn’t be back here again. You’re not ready” she continued with saddened eyes.

“What…? What happened…” Chan’s weak voice murmured. The world spinning before him. 

“Come on. Let’s go back home. The doctor will change your medicine by morning so this doesn’t happen again,” she stated, turning on her heels as the men pushed him forward to quickly follow the nurse. 

“No! I don’t want to! Don’t make me go back!” he began screaming and fighting but his heavy body was nothing compared to the two that held him in place. 

“Please! Don’t take me back!” he cried out, remembering more and more as reality set in. They ignored his pleas and his fights as they moved away from a pile of red roses and some candles that marked the end of your existence on Earth. 

“I killed her! I should have been there for her but I wasn’t! I killed her. It’s all my fault!” he sobbed between heavy breaths. 

“It’s not your fault Chan. She made a choice,” the woman said, finally speaking up after some time. 

His sobs were endless. “She jumped right as she saw me! If I wasn’t there then-”

“It’s not your fault. Here. How about we sleep for now and all of this will be over by morning, okay?” she said as she stopped and turned to face him. She motioned to the men and one pulled out a syringe fitted with a needle. Before he could refuse, a sharp pain entered his neck and his world once again, was consumed with darkness.


End file.
